


Candles, chocolate, strawberries (and two idiots)

by Wingschester7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentines, also a pretty lame ending, blink and you miss it jealous!dean, but its happy i swear, lame title sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: "I haven't ever been asked out on a date before." It is said completely matter-of-factly, there's absolutely nothing wistful about Dean's tone but Cas gives him a careful look anyway."You've had plenty of girlfriends, surely you've gone out with them - ""Sure I've had my fair share of dates," Dean fidgets. "But - you know, if it happened then it was always me doing the asking, not... eh, it doesn't matter. Who cares?"





	Candles, chocolate, strawberries (and two idiots)

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://shinnystars.tumblr.com/private/170401325235/tumblr_ol4o3q2yDI1s2tinn) tumblr post was the inspiration for this fic.

Dean swears he can feel his bones aching when he returns from the workshop and heads straight to kitchen for a chilled bottle.

"Dean?" A familiar gruff voice calls out from somewhere in the living room. Dean grabs two Jacks and a glass to make his way over to where Castiel is watching tv on the couch.

He pours one out because he knows Cas won't drink anything straight from the bottle and pushes it towards the other man who grunts thanks.

"Man, Bobby sure knows how to be a slavedriver. And then we had this guy bitching at Kevin for ruining his car - I had to take over before the poor kid actually started bawling."

Castiel makes a sympathetic noise. "Sorry to hear that."

"So... you doin' anything tonight, Cas?" Dean asks as he flops down on the couch next to his roommate. Castiel is readjusts his legs to make room for him.

Castiel mumbles, "No, not really."

"No hot date? On valentines?"

"I think the last valentines I spent with someone was a girlfriend back in high school," Castiel muses. "And that was nearly ten years ago."

"Oh." Dean lifts his beer to his mouth and takes a few big gulps.

"Haven't even dated anyone since."

There is a beat of silence while Dean contemplates this. "Uh - how come?"

"I don't know - just never found anyone, I guess. And... work keeps me busy."

Castiel's legs have found their way on Dean's lap like always and the mechanic is used to shifting them himself to a better position - he's half-sure there are ankle shaped dents above his knees by now.

His eyes fall on some slightly crumpled up papers on the table before he can come up with a response. "What are those?"

"Oh those are some drawings the kids made at school today, " Dean can hear the fond smile in the kindergarten teacher's voice, "I got them to draw some valentine cards today, few of them were sweet enough to give me one too."

Dean picks them up and peers among the stick figures and messy crawls and laughs when he sees one with prominent spirals that depict Cas' eyes in bright blue crayon. "I think I like this one the best." He points at it to Cas.

"I like all of them, really." Cas says diplomatically.

"But look, this one also says _'Mr. Novak, be my valentine?'_ Isn't that cute?" Dean coos.

Castiel hums in agreement while Dean folds them away and they go back to watching _Dr Sexy MD_ but Dean can't seem to concentrate on his favorite show and is lost in thoughts instead.

"I haven't ever been asked out on a date before." It is said completely matter-of-factly, there's absolutely nothing wistful about Dean's tone but Cas gives him a careful look anyway.

"You've had plenty of girlfriends, surely you've gone out with them - "

"Sure I've had my fair share of dates," Dean fidgets. "But - you know, if it happened then it was always me doing the asking, not... eh, it doesn't matter. Who cares?"

"And... this bothers you?" Cas says slowly.

The other man snorts, "Nah, dude, of course not - I don't know why I brought it up."

Cas lets it go and turns back to the tv because an idea has already formed in his head but... he bites his lip gently. He has already made up his mind by the time the episode is over and reaches for the remote to mute the sound.

Dean starts, "Cas, wha - " And is struck silent when Cas slips his legs off Dean's lap and comes to kneel before him.

Tanned fingers reach for his slightly greasy ones and blue eyes peek at him from underneath the messy mop of dark hair. " Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of going out with me this valentines?"

He momentarily seems incapable of speech. "Cas, you - you don't have to do this, man."

"Come on, Dean. Let me treat you, please," he pleads. "As friends."

"As friends," Dean repeats, the words bothering him somehow... but when his roommate gives him puppy-dog eyes to rival his brothers', he relents. "Ok - ok, jeez. Don't expect me to dress up in a monkey suit though." He grumbles.  
~

Cas is already waiting when Dean comes out of his room and gives a low whistle when he catches sight of the man. "Looking good, Cas." Dean's gaze rakes over the spruce dress shirt that is doing wonders for his eye-color and the suit jacket which is paired with jeans to make the entire thing look effortlessly casual. Strangely, he wants to reach over and run his hands through Cas' perpetual bed head to mess it up even more.

"As do you, Mr. Winchester." Castiel's says as he takes in his flannel shirt which he had actually bothered to iron for once, and his dark trousers.

"What is it with you and Sam's obsession with flannel? Not complaining, it certainly looks flattering on you." Cas teases him.

"Hides the dirt better 'n anything else." Dean replies cheekily as he shrugs on his leather jacket.

"Did you have anywhere in mind? Most places will be too busy tonight."

"Let me check with Ellen, maybe we'll have luck at the Roadhouse." He pulls out his phone and dials Bobby's number. His boss - who's also practically his adoptive father - is married to Ellen who runs a diner and he always takes Cas for lunch or dinner there at the weekends.

His aunt picks up the phone and he asks her if she has a place for him and Cas. "Oh? You're with Castiel! Finally managed to pull your head out of your ass, did ya?" She cackles before he can say anything, _what is she going on about?_ "I'm sorry, Dean but it's not looking good over here."

"Wait, what did you mean - ?"

"Dean, I have to go, sorry." She yells to someone in the background. "And Dean, I'm really happy for both of you, I'm so glad you two managed to sort it out. You look after that boy for me."

Dean is confused when he ends the call.

"What did she say, Dean?" Cas interrupts his muddled thoughts.

"Uh - " Dean can't focus - his mind can barely wrap around what Ellen had been implying and _what the hell?_ It wasn't like that! He and Cas are _friends_. "No dice, let's just drive around and see?" He manages.  
~

They finally find a low end italian place which looks just this side of rundown.

"We can always order takeaway," Castiel frowns at the peeling away sign hanging above.

"Nah, we're already here." Dean unbuckles his seatbelt and jogs to the hold the Impala's door open for Cas, making him laugh.

One of girls walks over to them. She sees Dean first, and immediately offers him an interested smile. He is hardly gonna reciprocate though, not when he's here with Cas.

And then she catches sight of Cas and he swears he can see actual the light bulbs going off in her eyes. "Hello. I'm Chastity. Table for two?"

Cas, thankfully, doesn't even glance at her, too busy looking around.

She directs them over to a table and has the audacity to brush her arm against Cas. Dean seethes.

"So what can I get you, handsome?" She bites her lips and Dean just cannot hold back a snort. Cas places his order then turns to him. "Dean?"

She reluctantly turns away and Dean picks the first thing he sees on the menu.

The meal's actually good, if Dean could concentrate on it long enough instead of on the way the waitress flirts with Cas.

Dean really does try to engage in their conversation but Chastity keeps coming over to ask if Cas needs anything else. Then goes back to her friends and all he can hear is giggling from the corner.

He's thinking Cas is completely oblivious to all of it but either he's more observant, even if uninterested, than he thought or, has noticed Dean's reactions. Because the next time they're interrupted, Cas gives an exasperated sigh and looks at her for the first time.

"Excuse me, we're trying to enjoy our da- ourselves, if there's any issue we'll call you, ma'am. Thank you."

Castiel nearly slips up and has to remind himself that it's not an actual date. He glances at Dean as if in apology but the other man isn't even looking at him. He knows he's done something wrong when the rest of the dinner passes in relative silence.

When Dean indicates he's finished, he asks if they should get dessert but the other man declines, "Not for me - I'm done. You can if you want though."

"No, it's okay, you seem tired so we should head back." He pays the bill and leaves the receipt on the table when he sees the phone number on the back.  
~

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel says they make their way inside the apartment. The drive back had been awkward to say the least.

"I'm fine, Cas." He forces himself to sounds less morose for Cas' sake. "So... hey, thanks for doing that, buddy." He really does mean that, not only today, but Cas has always tried to be there for him and frankly, if it was anyone else, Dean would be alarmed at how quickly they have grown so close. But Cas has become family to him.

"Dean?" Castiel steps close to him and places a hand on his arm and he can feel the warmth even through the layers. His friend has always struggled with the concept of personal space but Dean finds himself not so bothered by it anymore, "I hope you are not still upset by - "

"By what, Cas? Nothing happened." Dean cuts him off. It's not like he's jealous or anything, and why should he be? Cas isn't his boyfriend.

"Almost wish today wasn't over," he murmurs. "It was kinda fun, yeah?"

"It was," Cas fairly beams at him. "There's actually one last thing."

"Yeah?" Dean heartbeat picks up for reason. Cas is smiling up at him and - not for the first time, he finds his eyes tracing over the soft mouth so close to his own.

Castiel leaves him to go in the kitchen and all he can hear is some rummaging through the cupboards. 

Dean blinks rapidly to break out of wherever his wayward thoughts are heading. It must be this stupid day messing with his brain, the sappy rom-coms on tv, the cheesy songs on baby's radio, not to mention the lovey-dovey couples he's seeing everywhere.

"What are you doing, buddy?" he says when he sees a box of fresh strawberries and a packet of tea lights.

Castiel drags him to the kitchenette to seat him on the small table by the window. "I bought this thing ages ago, but - I never used it." he says softly. "It's meant for two people anyway and this seems the perfect occasion."

He sets a red mug on the table between them and Dean is confused until Cas lights one of the candles and carefully pushes it inside the hollow at the bottom of the ceramic.

"Hey that's really cool!" Dean exclaims, now getting the idea. "Let me do that." He takes the packet of chocolate chips and pours it into the mug to watch it melt.

Castiel stabs one of strawberries on his fork, dips it into the warm chocolate then raises to Dean who mirrors his tender smile before accepting.

"You - uh, you're not having any?" Dean says after several moments of Cas bringing yet another piece of fruit to his mouth.

The other man just hums in return.

Dean clears his throat because his voice seems to be stuck. There is a sweet scent in the air, of chocolate and candles and Cas is gazing at him with a soft, unnameable emotion and it's making his heart beat faster. And suddenly, he stops denying what Ellen had tried to tell him. Because whatever he's feeling, he's not alone, Cas has never left him on his own.

"You're staring, buddy." Dean whispers.

"You've chocolate on your face." Cas returns equally hushed.

When Cas swipes a thumb over the corner of his lips and then - then freaking _licks it off_ , Dean's mind snaps. "Cas, _goddammit, kiss me already -_ "

He is pretty sure he is crying but he is too busy trying to hold on as Cas joins their lips.  
~


End file.
